


Headlines

by SailorChibi



Series: Imagine Bucky and Tony [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identities, bucky and tony being cute idiots, no one knows Bucky is the Winter Soldier, no one knows tony is iron man, sap, the media are annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Tony Stark hated the media. Fortunately, Bucky knew how to make him feel better.Prompt: Imagine an AU where no one knows the identities of the Avengers, but everyone knows who famous inventor Tony Stark is, and all the wild gossip his young, long haired, scruffy looking boyfriend would attract. Imagine that for the first time in years, the media's awfulness pisses Tony off, while Bucky could honestly not care less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth prompt fill for the [Imagine Tony and Bucky](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/) blog on tumblr.

It was the grumbling and muttering that woke Bucky from a dead sleep. He blinked blearily at the wall until the smear of colors turned into something recognizeable: namely, the suit that Tony had been wearing last night which cost more than Bucky's entire wardrobe put together. He was in their room then, but that didn't account for what he was hearing - 

Or maybe it did.

Bucky sighed to himself and slipped out from under the warm covers, shivering a little as he prowled across the room towards the open balcony doors. Tony didn't even notice him coming, too involved in his cell phone and conversation. Before meeting Tony, Bucky hadn't known that it was actually possible to pour that much emotion into a whisper. But, like pretty much everything else, Tony had discovered a way to make it happen.

"I don't care!" he was hissing, outraged. "No, you heard me, I don't give a fuck what you say. I said I want to buy Fox news so that I can burn the building to the ground, possibly with some of the reporters still inside, and you can't -"

His rant was interrupted by a startled squeak as Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, pinning Tony's arms and allowing Bucky to easily pluck the cell phone out of Tony's hand. Still pinning Tony to his chest with his metal arm, he lifted the phone to his ear just in time to catch the tail-end of Pepper's scorching hot scolding. She was so furious that she didn't even seem to realize that Tony had stopped trying to speak over her. 

"He apologizes," Bucky said when she was through. He'd learned a long time ago that it was never safe to interrupt Pepper when she was on the warpath.

"I do not!" Tony shouted.

"Oh, Bucky," Pepper said. "Good morning. Please tell Tony that if I see him today, I'm going to put my heel up his ass." She ended the call.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "You really pissed her off," he said, impressed.

Tony grumbled in response, squirming half-heartedly in an effort to get free. They both knew that Tony wasn't strong enough to escape unless Bucky wanted him to, and right now Bucky didn't. He locked the phone and tossed it onto one of the nearby chairs, pressing his cold nose to the nape of Tony's neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lips brushing against Tony's flesh and eliciting a shiver.

"... I started looking at the headlines this morning," Tony admitted.

"And yet you were the one who told me and Steve not to do that. Ever."

"I couldn't help it! My tablet just opened up to that page."

"Right," Bucky said, rolling his eyes, because that was easily the most blatant lie he'd ever heard Tony say. "Doll, seriously, you know it doesn't matter."

"But I hate what they say about you. If they knew -"

"If they knew I was the Winter Soldier, they'd know about you being Iron Man. And it would only be a matter of time before someone connected the dots to everyone else," Bucky said gently. "We all decided together that the Avengers would have secret identities, Tony. If that's something you want to go back on, then it's something we have to decide together."

"No, that's not what I want. Iron Man's reputation doesn't need to be ruined by me," Tony mumbled. "Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended, remember?"

Bucky had to grit his teeth against the urge to correct him. It was a conversation they'd already had over and over, yet it never seemed to sink into Tony's thick head. Someday, he was going to punch Fury in the face for ever saying that to Tony. 

"I just... this is important to me. To us. And I hate the things they write about you, like you're just some bum I picked up off the street." 

There was a note in Tony's voice that Bucky didn't like. He gently turned Tony around until they were face to face. Tony leaned forward, planting his face into the center of Bucky's chest, and Bucky hugged him again - not restraining this time, just comforting. He'd never say it out loud, but he could see where the media was coming from. As far as the outside world was concerned, all Bucky did was crash on Tony's couch and spend Tony's money.

He said, "Ignore them. They don't matter. I don't care what they write about me or us, Tony. Everyone who matters knows the truth."

"I guess." Tony didn't sound convinced, and Bucky had to ask.

"Are you reconsidering?"

"What?" Tony's head snapped up.

"Are you sure you still want to get married?" Bucky pressed. "Because -"

"Bucky, fuck. Of course I do. I was so happy when you asked me." Tony hesitated. "That is, if you...?"

"Yes," Bucky said, not even letting him finish the question. Sliding that ring on Tony's finger had been one of the happiest moments of his life; he'd done it in their favorite restaurant, surrounded by their friends, and he didn't give a shit what the media had seen fit to write about it. 

He effortlessly scooped Tony - his _fiancé_ , Bucky didn't think he'd ever get tired of that word - up into his arms and carried him back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
